


Familiar

by SophieD



Series: Star Trek TNG Beverly/Deanna [25]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Cat, Compromise, F/F, Femslash, Lesbian Relationship, Lesbians in Space, Pet, Unwinding, Wine, Work, childhood pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 03:44:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13262949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieD/pseuds/SophieD
Summary: Beverly wants a pet. She tries to be subtle but Deanna catches on pretty quickly.





	Familiar

“Deanna? Are you home?”   
“I’m in the dining area,” Deanna calls back. “You want some wine?”  
“God yes!” Beverly says as she drops on to the sofa, kicking off her boots and stretching her feet onto the coffee table.  
Deanna brings the wine and sits down next to her. “Rough day?”  
“Not really. Just busy.”  
“Well you’re home now. Just relax, I’ll take care of dinner.”  
Beverly smiles. “I think I love you.”  
“Well, that’s new,” Deanna replies, her voice teasing. “Usually you say I’m trying to kill you when I cook.”  
“I love you for offering. I’m not really hungry right now anway.”  
“Chicken! I’ll get more wine and some fruit and cheese.”  
“Perfect.”

While Deanna is gathering the food, Beverly remembers something.  
“Oh, I have news. Guess who’s pregnant again?”  
“Besides Ensign Aya?”  
Beverly continues as if she didn’t hear.  
“Spot. That’s who.”  
“Data’s cat?”  
“Um hmmm”  
Deanna sits and hands the plate to Beverly to nibble on. She stretches out her feet to table too but, when they don’t reach, she gives up and tucks them under her.  
“You’ve explained to him how that keeps happening right?”  
Beverly laughs. “Well, I thought he knew but I might need to sit down and have a talk with him.”  
Deanna laughs along. “I think I’ll skip that one. You know, it’s probably not such a bad thing. I’ve had a lot of people asking about pets lately. I suppose a cat is better than a tarq or those damn tribbles.”  
“Cats are particularly suited to life on a starship.”  
“I suppose. I’m not a fan. I had a Betazed dog growing up.”  
“Oh I love cats. I had one when I was a kid, after we moved to New Caldonia. She was a beautiful little thing. All black. Long hair. I called her Margaret, after Margaret Hamilton. Because she was a witch, like the Howard women, if you believe in that kind of thing. Nana used to say that every witch should have a cat.”  
“Beverly? Are you telling me you want a cat?”  
“Do you want a cat?”  
“Not really, but if you do, I suppose we can compromise.”  
“What do you want?”  
“I’ve always hated that clown painting.”  
“What? I love that picture. Ok. Fine. I’ll get rid of it.”  
“Good. You should have a familiar.”

Beverly prattles on about Spot’s kittens and when they can pick out their favorite. Deanna leans into her lover and sips her wine. She’s not listening to Beverly’s words anymore, just the happy sound of her voice.


End file.
